The Rose never Weakens
by Lina.Chivas
Summary: Sequel to "Hidden and Forbidden". What happened after Hermione and Minerva finally admitted thier love for each other? HG/MM.
1. Nightmares Be Gone

"How in Merlin's name is it possible for you to be in love with me?"

With a small smile, Minerva McGonagall caught Hermione Grangers' hand and kissed it slowly, not breaking their eye contact.

They were sitting by the fire at Minerva's Scottish cottage. Having finished their first dinner together, they had retreated to the living room and the fireplace. Now they were huddled up close beside each other in the big comfortable sofa.

"My dear, sweet Hermione" Minerva whispered against Hermione's fingers. "Even I am at a loss for words when faced with understanding the mystery that is the human heart".

The feeling of Hermione's fingers squeezing her own, urged Minerva to continue.

"But I do know one thing; I love you, with my entire heart and my entire soul and I cannot imagine that will ever change".

Feeling tears burning behind her eyes, Hermione blinked.

"I really _hated_ being in love with you" she whispered.

Minerva slowly caressed her cheek.

"I know" she whispered, leaning forward to gently brush her lips against Hermione's for the first time. She was rewarded by the feeling of lips parting to let her taste more of this beautiful young woman.

The kiss deepened, and for a moment, the world stopped spinning and everything seemed to stand still.

"What on earth have I done to deserve you?" Hermione asked as Minerva drew her head back.

Chuckling a little, Minerva gave Hermione another kiss before answering her.

"You are Hermione Jean Granger" she smiled as Hermione drew her fingers through Minerva's long, curly hair. "And that's enough. To me, you are perfect and I love you for the wonderful person you are".

Hermione was about to tell Minerva how wonderful _she_ was, but was cut off by another sweet kiss.

They decided to sleep in separate bedrooms, but that didn't stop Minerva from insisting she wanted to tuck in her young love.

Standing in the doorway, blowing Hermione a good night kiss, made Minerva truly feel like she was in heaven.

--

_It was the church bells she noticed first. Looking around, Minerva found herself standing in a light dress at an altar in a sunny church. Standing next to her, was the beautiful Hermione, wearing__ a chalk-white wedding dress and the biggest smile Minerva had ever seen. Suddenly it dawned on her._

_It__ was their wedding! _

_And __happiness beyond words overwhelmed her. _

_All of a sudden, she saw Albus Dumbledore stand before them, and heard Hermione saying the magic words._

"_I do."_

_Minerva smiled happily. Now Albus would turn to her and it would be her turn to say those wonderful words._

_But instead of turning __**to**__ her, Albus turned __**away **__from her and addressed a man standing on the opposite side of Hermione. _

_And the truth came cr__ashing like a bucket of ice-cold water. Minerva wasn't the one Hermione was marrying, staring around, Minerva realized she was only a bridesmaid. And suddenly she had flowers in her hands, __withered roses Minerva, without a doubt, knew came from her very own garden. _

_In a haze, she watched as the flowers left her hands and slowly collapsed on the floor. __Gazing up, Minerva found herself staring into Hermione's beautiful eyes. The younger woman looked very confused._

"_I gave you my heart!" Minerva cried._

_Hermione's face seemed to harden._

"_Yes and it was wonderful, for a while."_

_Feeling the cold come creeping again, Minerva tried to reason with her love._

"_Don't you love me anymore?" _

_Unexpectedly Hermione drew her head back and made an amused laugh._

"_You really are a bigger fool than I expected!" she snorted. "__I __**never**__ loved you like that; it was only a stupid teenage crush, and you fell for it you stupid old hag!"_

_Still laughing, Hermione turned and walked away from Minerva. When she tried to run after her love, Minerva found she couldn't move. Her entire body felt heavy. Heavy and so incredible cold…_

With a loud gasp, Minerva sat up in her bed. Putting a hand on her panting chest, she tried to catch her breath. Her body still felt heavy and cold and the church bells still rang in her ears. A soft "meow" turned her attention away from the shadows, and she spotted a ginger tabby cat sitting just inside the door.

"Oh Crookshanks" she breathed.

Rising from the bed, Minerva clutched her night-robe and walked over to the window. The moon shone on her face as silent tears dropped down her cheeks.

What if this really only was a teenage crush Hermione felt? What if her love for Minerva would disappear as she grew older? What if Hermione only saw this as a summer fling?

Feeling Crookshanks rub against her bare legs, Minerva looked down at the cat. And to her surprise, she found him sitting there, gazing up at her and shaking his head over and over again.

With a sigh she slowly bent down a lifted the feline in her arms. Immediately, he started purring and Minerva buried her tearstained face in his fur.

Did he know about her dream? Did he know what she feared? Minerva knew he was part Kneazel, thus allowing him to detect suspicious and distrustful people. Did this also mean he could detect when someone was really sad or frightened?

Suddenly, the ginger cat shifted in her arms and jumped down to the floor. As Minerva watched, he walked to the door, stopped and let out a low "meow", as if asking her to follow him.

And Minerva did. When she entered the corridor just outside her bedroom door, she found Crookshanks sitting in the tiny gap of the almost closed door leading to Hermione's bedroom. As Minerva tiptoed towards the door, Crookshanks disappeared through it. She peered in just as the feline jumped up on the bed and settled down by his owner.

The sight of Hermione sleeping blissfully in the comfortable bed made Minerva's heart take an extra jump. Shuddering a little, she decided to head back to bed and at least _try_ to get some more sleep.

For now, everything was fine.

--

The next time Minerva woke, it was to the smell of something delicious. She couldn't really identify the sweet aroma, but decided it was only one way to find out what it was.

Upon entering the kitchen, she almost felt like crying again – this time of joy.

Standing in the sunny kitchen, wearing jeans and a light top was Hermione, scooping up pancakes on a plate. Her hair was drawn back in a loose bun at the back of her head. But what really made Minerva's heart ache; was the absolutely gorgeous smile Hermione was flashing at her.

Putting down the plates, Hermione went to greet her beloved.

"Good morning" she purred as she hugged Minerva.

Finally, Minerva found her speech.

"Good morning to you, my love" she smiled back.

"I hope you don't mind me taking over your kitchen like this" Hermione said, drawing away.

Minerva dragged the young woman back in her arms and gently put her hand on Hermione's cheek.

"Not at all, my love, not at all" she whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed Hermione. Feeling those perfect lips against hers, made Minerva immensely happy.


	2. Meeting Her Friends

As she sat down at the breakfast table, Minerva found a rose from the garden beside her plate. Instantly the freezing cold from her dream grabbed her and she just stared at the pink flower. Hermione, who had intended the rose as a cute gesture, watched the strange reaction.

Walking over to her love, she put her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Min, what's the matter?" she asked.

Minerva seemed to snap back from another universe. For a moment she just watched Hermione with a confused look. Then she hastily shook her head, placing a hand on Hermione's.

"Nothing dear" she smiled. "I just want to be sure this isn't a dream" she added.

Hermione smiled and put her arms around the older woman.

"I can assure you, you are not dreaming" she whispered in Minerva's ear.

--

"So" Minerva said as they were finishing up the dishes, "what do you want to do today?"

Hermione seemed to ponder the question for a moment.

"A walk would be nice" she slowly stated. Then she shrugged with a bashful smile. "I don't know, you decide."

Minerva took the younger woman in her arms and kissed her.

"Then my love, how would you like a picnic by Loch Ness?"

Hermione lost herself for a moment in Minerva's beautiful eyes.

"I have to be the luckiest girl in the world!" she smiled joyfully.

Minerva just laughed and kissed her again.

--

As they arrived by floo network to the pub "_Sullivan's_", a voice immediately cried over the crowd.

"Oi McGonagall! 'Bout bloody time you showed up!"

Minerva laughed at the man standing behind the bar.

"Yeah" said another man, sitting next to the counter with a large can of beer in his hand. "We thought you weren't coming this year!"

Smiling, Minerva walked over to the man sitting by the counter.

"Milo" she said with a mischievous grin, "have I ever let you down, my friend?"

The man bowed slightly before her.

"Not yet professor" he admitted. "Not yet."

Hermione watched the display with mixed feelings. She had never seen Minerva this comfortable and playful. It seemed like this was her true home. A place where she really was among friends. Friends, Hermione assumed, Minerva had known for a very long time.

"Now, now" Minerva teased Milo, "I'm not your professor anymore, and haven't been for twenty six years."

"Twenty seven" Milo corrected her, pointing his finger at her chest.

Minerva lowered her head.

"My mistake" she said, looking mischievously at Milo through her eyelashes.

"Jolly good" said the man behind the bar. "Now when you two have greeted each other as you always do, will someone please introduce me to the lovely lass standing by the fire looking like she's lost?!"

Minerva walked to Hermione with a wide smile. Putting her arm around the younger woman's waist, she guided her back to the bar.

"Hermione, this is Michael Sullivan, the owner of this pub, and his brother Milo. Gentlemen, this is a former student of mine, Hermione Granger, who is visiting me at _Broom Cottage_ for the summer. "

"Will you look at that" Milo chuckled as he rose from his chair and offered his hand to Hermione. "You and I have something I common Lassie."

Hermione politely shook hands with both Milo and his brother Michael.

"Well" Michael said, looking at Hermione. "If she has brought you here, you must really be something extra. She usually comes to the glen to get _away_ from her students".

Hermione immediately looked at Minerva, expecting her to look embarrassed. Instead, she was surprised to see the gaze of absolute pride reflected in the older woman's face.

"Yes Michael" Minerva confirmed "she really is something extra". She straightened up. "As much I'd like to stay and bicker with the two of you, we really have got to be going". She motioned for the door, ignoring the two men's complaints.

Outside, Hermione stood and faced Minerva.

"You really are proud of me" she stated.

Minerva chuckled.

"Of course I am, my dear" she smiled affectionately at Hermione. "Now, we will have a twenty-minute walk ahead of us until we reach one of my favorite spots by the loch."

"Then let's go" Hermione laughed.

They followed a narrow path leading to the famous lake. Minerva welcomed the silence. She had a lot on her mind. Meeting her two old friends and introducing them to her love had excited her in a way she hadn't expected. None of them knew about her love for this extraordinary girl, yet. Having known them for so long, she felt completely relaxed in their presence. It was as if she _knew_ they would both accept the relationship without even a blinking of their eyes.

That's why she had brought Hermione to the pub; she wanted the two brothers to meet her. And she wanted them to know. She just wasn't sure she was ready for the entire village to know, much less Hogwarts.

Hermione was also lost in thoughts. She had always wanted Minerva to be proud of her, but she had not been prepared for this new side of her love. Minerva had brought her to the pub to present her to the two brothers, whom she clearly had known for a long time.

_She wants me to be included in that part of her life too_, she thought for herself. _She really wants me in her life_. The thought made her steps lighter somehow.

As the sun settled high over their heads they reached a hillside with a beautiful view over the lake.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione couldn't find any better word. As she looked over the lake, she felt a small breeze gently brush her face and bare arms.

She turned to Minerva who was packing up the food.

"Do you think we'll see the monster?" she teased.

They enjoyed their picnic, talking about rumors of the famous Loch Ness Monster. After they had finished they just sat there, content in each other's company.

Looking at Minerva, Hermione remembered her strange expression at breakfast.

"Minerva, can I ask you a question?" she asked, shifting her position.

Minerva gave her a beautiful smile.

"Of course, my dear" she assured.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. This was all so new to her, and she didn't want to screw it up already. But she had to be sure.

"Was it wrong of me to pick the rose I had put beside your plate this morning?" she finally asked.

Minerva immediately shook her head.

"No, not at all my love" she said, taking Hermione's hand in her own."In fact, those two rosebushes were planted just for you".

Hermione looked surprised at her love.

"For me?" she breathed.

"Yes" Minerva smiled, squeezing Hermione's hand. "I just haven't got around telling you yet. But I wanted to give you something when you arrived, so I put them there, in honor of you".

The happiness overwhelmed Hermione.

"Thank you" was all she could manage.

Minerva pulled her into her arms.

"You are quite welcome my dear" she whispered in Hermione's ear and kissed her.

A moment later, Hermione looked at Minerva.

"Do your other loved ones have flowers in your garden?" she asked curiously.

Minerva chuckled.

"No, unless you count the bush of rosehips Albus planted in the backyard when I first got _Broom Cottage_ about thirty years ago".

_Thirty years ago_, Hermione thought to herself, _my parents hadn't even met thirty years ago_.

Gathering her strength, Hermione launched the question that had been nagging in the back of her head all day.

"Then why did you react so strangely when you saw the rose?"

Minerva let out a heavy sigh. _Damn_. She wasn't really sure she was ready to talk about this.

"Because the rose reminded me of a bad dream I had last night" she finally admitted.


	3. Dream Revealed

**A/N: **Well, here it is, almost a year since I started posting. But those who wait and all that crap. Hope you'll like it.

**Disclamier:** Miss Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own an obsession with Minerva.

---

The Rose Never Weakens

Chapter 3, Dream Revealed

The first thing Minerva saw when she opened her eyes was Hermione's beautiful smile. Realizing she must have dozed off, she slowly sat up and blinked to the sunlight.

Hermione's smile grew even wider.

"I never imagined how beautiful you are when you're asleep", she stated with an amused chuckle.

It wasn't until then that Minerva remembered.

She had just worked up the courage to tell Hermione about her dream, when the young attractive woman suddenly had grabbed her and started kissing her. And before she knew it, she had Hermione's delicate weight on her and they were making out in the grass of the hillside overlooking the loch.

Minerva rubbed her face in her hands.

"You too", she smiled with a mischievous grin.

Tilting her head, Hermione regarded the older woman.

"How do you know what I look like when I'm asleep?" she queried.

Smiling even wider, Minerva raised her hand to caress Hermione's cheek.

"Because I checked up on you last night, my sweet. Just as I gently have treaded through the Gryffindor dormitories so many nights before last."

_My sweet_, Hermione thought to herself, _she thinks I'm sweet!_ Then she realized what Minerva just had said.

"You checked up on me?" she asked, almost dumbfounded. "Why?"

Smiling, Minerva allowed herself to draw her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Do I really need a reason for checking that you really are here? That I'm not alone anymore?"

Hermione immediately took both of Minerva's hands in hers.

"Minerva, I _am_ here," she said eagerly. "And being here with you, knowing you return my feelings…" her voice trailed off and for a moment she just sat there, thoughts running trough her head. When she spoke again, it was with the same eager tone.

"I love you, and now that I'm finally allowed to do just that, I'm not going to let the chance slip away". Softening her tone a bit, she added: "I'll never leave you."

The sudden squeeze she got from Minerva's hands told her that her suspicions had been right.

"That's what you're afraid of, isn't it?" she simply stated. "That you will lose me."

Minerva suddenly felt a lump in her throat. Not trusting her voice, all she could do was nod sadly.

With a silent sigh, Hermione shifted her position and looked a Minerva.

"Ok" she said. "What makes you think I will leave you?"

The sudden bluntness caught Minerva off guard. Looking out over the mythic loch, she took a deep breath.

"Because I had a … somewhat unsettling dream last night," she finally admitted.

"What about?" Hermione straightforwardly asked.

Feeling restless, Minerva rose and with folded arms she stood gazing out over the loch.

"It was about the future. And in that future you would decide to spend you life with someone else, because what you feel for me now…" Minerva's words where caught in her throat. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to finish.

"Because what you feel for me now is only a stupid teenage crush". Subconsciously, Minerva realized she had quoted her own dream. Consciously, she closed her eyes and fought the tears.

Hermione watched the display with mixed feelings. One of them was panic. How in Merlin's name was she supposed to react to this, let alone respond?

After what felt like an eternity, Minerva heard Hermione rising and standing next to her.

"I can't promise you what will happen in the future" Hermione said, watching the lake. "There is no magic in this world that can, even though Sybil Trelawney might disagree with you."

Minerva couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

Still not looking at Minerva, Hermione took the older woman's hand in her and continued.

"But I can tell you what I wish. And what I wish is to be with you for the rest of my life". Smiling a bit she added;" When I close my eyes, I see what I want in the future."

"And what do you want?" Minerva almost rasped. Damn, she was a grown woman and was supposed to be able to control herself. But for some reason, love makes people behave strange, no matter what age you are.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione started telling Minerva about the things she had spent so many nights fantasizing about.

"I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to have breakfast with you on the patio of the house I want us to hopefully own one day. I want to have romantic dinners with you, with soft music, candle lights and roses all over the table. And I want to whisper sweet words to you in the dark of the night as you fall asleep in my arms."

Both women looked at each other, and on cue, bot women embraced.

"Do you ever think of the age difference between us?" Minerva managed to ask.

"Constantly."

"You do?!"

The total look of panic Minerva displayed almost made Hermione laugh.

"Yes of course" Hermione gave her love a reassuring smile. "I know just how much older you are, and I feel such a pride and admiration for how strong, vital and most of all; beautiful you are today."

Smiling at Minerva's sudden blush, Hermione continued.

"And I know your impressive strength may not last long, but I intend to make that time count. And when age takes over your body I hope to be the one standing by you, protecting you, holding on to you with everything I have…"

Hermione's words faded when tears silently started spilling from Minerva's eyes and a gentle sob was caught in the older woman's throat. As Hermione reached up to wipe the tears from Minerva's cheeks, she was caught in a tight embrace by a gently weeping Minerva. For by now, the older witch couldn't rein herself anymore.

Through the tears and tender sobs, a single sentence was heard.

"I love you so much Hermione!"

----

So what should happen next? I have a few ideas, anyone who wants me to continue?

Only one way to let me know...


	4. A Jig and a Nightmare

**A/N: **Will you look at that, another chapter!

**Disclamier:** Miss Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own an obsession with Minerva.

---

"Come on Lassie, just one more dance!"

It was all Hermione could do to keep breathing through her laughter. She had been dancing three dances straight, and her warm body was aching to sit down and have a cold drink. Trying to calm her breathing, she managed to politely turn Milo down. As she found an empty seat she looked over the crowd to find Minerva.

As they had been heading home from their picnic by the loch, the bar owner, Michael and his brother Milo had announced that there would be a classical pub party that evening, and that "the lovely ladies from Hogwarts" were the honoured guests. To her utter amazement, Hermione had watched Minerva lighten up and declare that it had been too long since she had attended such an event. When the two brothers had replied that they had finished last summer with an occasion just like it, before she had returned to Hogwarts, Minerva had laughed and swept Hermione to the fireplace and home to the cottage.

There, Minerva had somehow managed to produce a beautiful simple tartan dress in red and gold for Hermione along with a classic dress for herself consisting of a white blouse and a green tartan skirt with a matching scarf tied around her neck. She had let her hair down and put a bonnet on her head. After laughing at the bonnet, Hermione had realized the woman in front of her was absolutely gorgeous and had for an instant felt a bit shy. She was still getting accustomed to seeing Minerva in a non-professional manner.

Finally, Hermione spotted Minerva in the noisy crowd. She was dancing with an elderly man with a large white beard and a blue tartan kilt. Knowing Minerva had been on her feet for quite some time, Hermione spotted the rosy cheeks her beloved had gotten.

Seeing Minerva clearly having the time of her life gave Hermione a light tug in her heart. Minerva could never have this much fun on Hogwarts, since she in a manner, always was on duty. Here she could, literally, let her hair down and comfortably enjoy being among her friends.

_This must really be a safe haven for her._

But seeing Minerva this happy also filled Hermione with joy; this was a part of her former professor that she had always longed to discover, and most of all, explore.

Watching the crowd, Hermione also realized that even if there were a few people there in her age, the majority of laughing and drinking Scotsmen consisted of men and women in Minerva's age.

"How can I possibly fit in here?"

"Did you say something?"

Milo was back, holding two large mugs in his hands. Shaking her head, Hermione accepted one of them and suspiciously sniffed it. She wasn't sure how much alcohol she could manage, but another butterbeer couldn't hurt, could it?

After taking a large gulp, Milo curiously looked at Hermione.

"You know, this is the first occasion, that our McGonagall has brought anyone from Hogwarts to the pub other than Albus Dumbledore, and that was quite some time ago since last he visited."

Hermione nearly panicked.

"Oh!" she gasped.

When Milo didn't say anything more, Hermione couldn't control her curiosity.

"She must spend a lot of time here during the summers."

Milo nodded at her comment.

"That she does. But dear Lassie, this you must know, I've never seen her glow quite the way she does when she looks at you."

Again, all Hermione could manage was "Oh."

Keeping a close eye on Minerva, Hermione silently drank her butterbear, it was a little while before she realized it was refilling itself. Just as she did, the music ended and a large applause broke out in the hall.

Spotting Hermione talking to Milo, Minerva made her way to her beloved. Seeing the breathtakingly gorgeous woman approach her, made Hermione almost dizzy from all emotions stirring inside her.

Smiling warmly at Milo, Minerva turned to Hermione.

"I hope my dear Milo here has been treating you accordingly."

"He's a true gentleman" Hermione answered with a smile.

"Of course" Milo interjected. "All Scotsmen are true gentlemen."

"That you are" Minerva confirmed. "Now, would you mind if I stole Hermione from you and asked her to accompany me for a bit of fresh air?"

Milo answered by bowing slightly at the two women. Taking Hermione by the arm, Minerva escorted her out towards the door and outside. As soon as they stepped outside the door, Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck and gave her a deep kiss.

"You look beautiful when you dance" she whispered in the older woman's ear.

"How much alcohol have you been drinking?" Minerva laughed.

"Not a lot" Hermione lied.

"Aha…" Minerva observed. "Nevertheless I must suggest that we end this evening."

"Must we?" Hermione whined, sounding almost like a spoiled child. This only made Minerva or determined to put Hermione to bed as quickly as possible.

They made their way back inside and bid the two brothers good night and thanked them for a lovely evening. Only after promising to be back soon, were they allowed to leave.

---

_Hermione Granger was standing in the dark of the entrance hall to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Feeling very cold and alone she looked around in the dark and suddenly her friend Harry Potter emerged from the shadows._

"_Do you really believe she loves you?" he smiled arrogantly. _

_A sniggering laugh made Hermione look behind her. This time she spotted Ronald Weasly, looking at her with utterly disgust._

"_That's pathetic! No one can __**ever**__ love you!" _

_Turning back to Harry, Hermione found herself facing Ginny Weasly._

"_She's just lying to make you feel better!" the young girl laughed wickedly._

_Feeling her throat tighten, Hermione watched as the Weasly twins took form in front of her._

"_You will forever be alone" they said in unison. _

_Suddenly the huge entrance door opened and Professor Minerva McGonagall strode in. The look of outright repulsion on her face made Hermione terrified. _

"_You know they are right. I really hate you. How could you think it was possible for me to even like you?! You are disgusting!"_

_This time, Hermione screamed._

And that's what woke her up.

Sitting in her bed, panting, Hermione tried to catch her breath. Looking around, she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was in the guest bedroom in Minerva's cottage, the moon hinting behind the curtains.

A soft knock on the door drew her attention away from the shadows.

"Come in" she rasped.

The door opened, and Minerva quickly entered.

"Are you all right? I heard you scream."

As the feelings of fear mixed with the feelings of love for this wonderful woman, Hermione surrendered to her fears by lifting her arms towards Minerva. And a second later, Minerva was sitting beside her on the bed, her strong arms holding her in a tight embrace.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Minerva slowly rocked Hermione as the last shivers of fear left her body.

Finally Hermione looked at Minerva.

"I had the most horrible nightmare" she almost whispered.

Minerva affectionately smiled at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as her hand gently stroked Hermione's cheek.

Hermione instantly shook her head.

"No. Please, just hold me" she requested.

And Minerva did.

"Of course" she gently vowed. _For eternity_, she added in her mind.

No, she would never let go of this beautiful woman. She had lost her love once before, and she was determined it would never _ever_ happen again.

Oh, there was still so much she wanted to tell Hermione. How she wanted to keep her safe, for instance, and _on her second night_ at the cottage, Hermione had had a nightmare! Cursing herself for not watching over her love, Minerva gently caressed Hermione's head and stroked her fingers though her bushy hair.

Looking at her young love, Minerva remembered the first evening at the cottage. After dinner they had sat by the fire and talked for over two hours. At first, Hermione had found it hard to form words to grasp the new situation, so she had just sat there, watching Minerva talk about how she, at the graduation day, had hid in the forest to watch Hermione board the train back to London for the last time. And slowly Hermione had started to tell Minerva of what she had experienced over the last two years and how lonely she had felt.

Feeling Hermione shift in her arms, Minerva returned to the moment.

"Feeling better, my love?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. Slowly rising her hand, she let her finger follow Minerva's cheekbone.

---

A moment later they were lying beside each other on the bed. Hermione was watching the moon through the curtains and Minerva was lying behind her, both women were lost in their own thoughts.

"I saw my friends in the dream" Hermione heard herself utter. She instantly felt Minerva's arm around her body tighten. "They all said that you didn't love me and that I would forever be alone. They laughed at me for believing you. And then… then you walked in and said that you really hated me."

Needing to see Minerva's face, Hermione shifted in the bed.

"You said I was disgusting" Hermione paused and bit her lower lip. "That's what made me scream."

Sighing Minerva caught Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it.

And Hermione realized she didn't need any affirmation from Minerva. Instead she just nuzzled close to Minerva's neck.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall" she whispered.

Minerva gently put her arms around the younger woman.

"And I love you, my sweet Hermione Granger."

That night, Hermione, for the first time in her life, experienced what it felt like to be held by her beloved for an entire night.

---

**A/N:** No they did not have sex. And yes, comments are always welcome.


End file.
